Dessert and Desire
by Acherona
Summary: When the young earl of Phantomhive tries to make his demon-butler jealous he might get more than he bargained for…Who’ll be the winner of this naughty game?


**Disclaimer** – I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor any of its characters and I'm not making any money of these writings.

**Warning – **Boy x boy loving. This work contains sex between males, improper use of desserts and Shouta, if you don't like this then please turn around now, this is your last warning!

**Beta'd** - Unbeta'd so please forgive my mistakes.

**AN** - _This is my entry for Cocodrillo's Sebastian/Ciel contest over at Y! This time I tried to spice thing up by moving our boys out of the bedroom….XD I hope that this story at least comes somewhat close to what she had I mind and I really hope that she and the rest of you will like it._

_Please enjoy!_

"Oh Sebastian" = Speech

'_Oh Sebastian'_ = Thoughts

**Dessert & Desire**

Sebastian was …annoyed, yes that word would probably describe the feeling that twisted and whirled inside of him. Not that his annoyance showed, no on the surface he was as cool, calm and collected as always as he served his Master and the Master's guest afternoon tea and cake. Hah guest was a too kind word for the old man sitting across from his Master, fawning and drooling over the young boy. Still his white-gloved hands were steady as he poured the tea and his face was a smooth and emotionless mask, he was the perfect butler after all.

Ciel hid his wicked grin as he lifted the thin, almost see-through, apple-blossom patterned Wedgewood china to his lips to take a sip of the spicy Indian red tea that had been today's choice. As always Sebastian had chosen the perfect flavor to complement the cake and pastries that were laid out on the table. The young earl of Phantomhive knew exactly how irritated his demon was and he relished in the feeling. Lately Sebastian had been more withdrawn than usual and Ciel didn't like it at all. The butler was his…the only one he could be himself with. Sebastian had seen Ciel during his weakest moments so with him he didn't have to pretend.

Oh and then there was this fact that Ciel had decided that he wanted the demon. The young earl was the Queens watchdog, he lived with danger everyday and there was no telling how long he had left. He had stopped being a child even before his parents died. All his life he'd been trained to be the Phantomhive heir, the perfect Lord…That left little room for child-play. That was useful, no one took a thirteen year old boy seriously and Ciel used that to his every advantage. It was one of the reasons that his businesses flourished. Let everyone underestimate him…It would only make his victory over them, all the sweeter.

Ciel wasn't good with people, he didn't really like them. The list of people he cared about was very short…He cared about his servants, they were clumsy and useless but they were a part of his family in some strange way and he would do anything to protect them. He also cared about Lady Elizabeth, she was rash and annoying but she had a good heart and Ciel hoped that one day in the future she would be married well to someone that treated her kindly…He was sure though that that man would not be him. The only one who had ever caused a stirring inside him was the demon that he had bargained away his soul to. Every time those gloved hands touched him, be it intentional or by accident, shivers broke out all over the boy's body and it felt as if a trail of fire followed those long fingers. Ciel wanted more of that sensation and now he had decided to get it.

The first step in Ciel's seduce Sebastian plan was to make the butler jealous and judging by the flash of red that could be seen in those bottomless dark eyes, it seemed to work so far.

Hiding another tiny smirk the young Lord lifted his cake-filled fork to his mouth, wrapping his tiny pink tongue around the treat and moaned as the taste of sugar and strawberries hit his palate. With his uncovered eye half lidded he watched how his guest, the noble Lord Wyndham shifted in his seat to relieve some if the pressure on his nether regions. Ciel sucked on the fork some more, hollowing out his cheeks to make sure he's gotten all the creamy goodness off it before dragging it across his full bottom lip on its way back to the plate. The earl of Phantomhive held nothing but contempt for the old horn dog that was sitting across from him but Wyndham was just the means to an end…Ciel's entire focus lay on the tall dark-haired man that stood in the corner waiting with a silver teapot to refresh their tea, making it hot and steamy once again.

After about another half an hour of boring conversation regarding the export of the toys the Phantomhive industries manufactured and of watching Lord Wyndham wriggle more frantically in his seat and getting redder and redder in the face, business was finally concluded. Ciel breathed a sigh of relief when the old man excused himself and was seen to the door by a very stern and straight-backed butler.

Ciel stayed in his seat by the large walnut table, covered in its pristine white Irish linen tablecloth and its shimmering silver and sparkling china. Suddenly the boy felt alone and insecure. What if Sebastian wasn't jealous at all? What if Ciel was the only one having weird feelings for his demon and that they weren't reciprocated at all? The young earl was just about to get up and flee the dining room for the solitude of his own bedroom when a dark shadow entered and shut the heavy doors with a silent _click_ behind him.

"My Lord, hasn't anyone taught you that you shouldn't tempt the devil?" Sebastian asked in a dark tone as he walked towards his Master and his prey.

Ciel looked up at his butler and the sight of his gleaming crimson eyes made his palms sweaty and his pulse speed up. Sebastian looked dangerous and Ciel liked it! He wanted his butler to unleash that power on him, to devour him.

"Hmm, then it's a good thing there's no devils here…only a demon." Ciel answered cheekily as he offered his butler a small smile.

"Oh but demons are even worse." Sebastian moved in a blur and suddenly Ciel was trapped between his demons strong arms as Sebastian loomed over him with his hands placed on either side of the boy, leaning on the table.

"Did you enjoy having that old bag of flesh panting over you My Lord? Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear and the boy shuddered at having his hot breath wash over him."You are mine! Every strand of hair on your head, every breath that escapes your body and every single thought inside your mind belongs to me. I don't take kindly to have my property parade and perform in front of others."

Ciel reached up a small and delicate hand and ripped of his eye-patch, locking both his mismatched eyes on the burning crimson ones above him.

"I may be yours but you are also mine. Mine to command, mine to play with and mine to touch!" With those words Ciel grabbed the back of Sebastian's soft inky black hair and pulled the older man down for a searing kiss. Sebastian only hesitated for a second before he responded and molded his lips with the smaller ones of the boy. His hot wet tongue ran along the seam of Ciel's lips, coaxing his lips open and his tiny tongue to dance with his own. The demon tasted every inch of the boys mouth as he ran his tongue over the roof of his palate and suckled on the tip of the other's tongue. When he finally pulled away Ciel panted heavily, with flushed cheeks and glazed over eyes. Sebastian let out a satisfied smirk at the sight. His Master looked delicious while flustered and aroused.

"So you want to play with me My Lord," Sebastian chuckled. "That can be arranged…When I'm done with you, you won't have the wish to parade yourself in front of another ever again…This will be my game and my rules, you better prepare yourself Master."

The butler grabbed the boy, lifted him up from the chair and placed him on the table. Nimble gloved fingers unbuttoned the earl's forest green, velvet jacket and pushed it off slim shoulders. The same was done with the tan silk vest and the white shirt, leaving the boy in his pearly white skin. Sebastian then kneeled down on the floor, taking hold of a small foot and carefully unlacing the pointed toed boots the boy was wearing. The demon pulled the shoes off and did the same with the knee-socks that covered slender legs. His hands ran up the newly uncovered flesh and his hot tongue followed, tracing patterns on the young, supple skin. Sebastian's hands moved to the button of Ciel's green shorts and hovered there. "Are you sure you are ready to play My Lord?" He asked, giving the boy one last chance to back out.

Ciel looked up on the demon with hooded eyes. His body was burning up and Sebastian had barely touched him yet. This was what he wanted, what he needed. He nodded and reached down to help the butler get the shorts of him. No matter what happened next he had asked for it. His body and mind ached to be connected with the other and he didn't give a damn about the consequences.

The shorts slid easily over slim hips and soft thighs and were discarded in a rumpled heap on the floor, leaving the young boy naked to the butler's hungry gaze. Ciel's small member stood erect and quivering and Sebastian couldn't wait to taste it.

The demon brought his gloved hand to his mouth and slowly pulled the pristine gloves off with his teeth, he wanted to touch this delicious boy, skin against skin without any cloth barriers between them.

"I'm going to steal your breath away." The butler promised before leaning down and catching a tiny pink nipple between his teeth and suckling on it. His soft lips combined with nips of his sharp teeth caused Ciel to teeter between pleasure and pain and he didn't know what sensation would come next. He panted and writhed on the table underneath the ministrations of his demon lover. Ciel knocked over the cake plate and his hands got sticky with cream and strawberries but the boy was so far gone in sensations that he didn't care.

Sebastian continued to worship his Master's body with hands and mouth as he shed his own clothes like leaves in the fall. His large cock was hard as stone and leaking precum…He longed to be buried inside his little Lord, claiming his as his own irrevocably and completely. After he was done, no one would ever catch his Master's eye besides himself ever again.

"Uuuunnngghhhh…." Ciel moaned as Sebastian licked a line down his undeveloped abs and sucked on the inside of his velvety soft thighs. He wanted his butler's mouth on his aching member but Sebastian was careful to avoid touch the place where Ciel wanted it the most.

"P-please Sebastian, t-touch me!" Ciel pleaded almost desperately. It felt as if he would shatter into a million pieces if Sebastian didn't do _something_ to him right now.

'_Ah_ _there is was'_ Sebastian thought, music to his ears. His Master was beautiful when he begged and the demon wanted to hear more of it.

The usually surly and disillusioned boy was replaced by this gorgeous, pleading and wanton creature, spread out on the dining table as the sweetest dessert and Sebastian had never in his existence seen a more beautiful picture.

"Where do you want me to touch you My Lord?" Sebastian asked teasingly.

Ciel moved a small cream covered hand to his own straining erection and wrapped his fingers around it, giving it a few tugs. His slim hips lifted from the table and his features contorted in pleasure as he jerked himself off. His other hand came up and played with his small hairless balls, tugging on them gently.

"H-here…I w-want you to kiss me here!"

Sebastian almost came undone as he watched his Master masturbate in front of him while pleading for his mouth. The demon had to stop himself from just flipping the boy over and fuck his brains out.

With a low growl and a tiny glimpse of fangs in his smile Sebastian stepped closer to the writhing young boy on the table.

Sebastian stood within the cradle of the boy's spread legs, palming his own rock hard cock. Slowly and with jerky movements, he spread whipped cream from the demolished cake onto his erection beneath the boy's weary gaze, the tip of his cock grazing the puckered hole teasingly. He knew that he couldn't put it in yet but he wanted to feel the tiny rosebud against his shaft…To feel it wink and pucker underneath the prodding of his cock.

The demon brought his whipped cream covered fingers to Ciel's mouth, making the boy lick the sweet substance off and slicken them for what was to come next. Ciel's tongue danced around and in between the long digits covering them in saliva. Sebastian almost groaned at the feeling and imagined how it would feel to replace those fingers with his cock…Oh well there would be time for the boy to suck him off later, right now he wanted to fuck his Master…He needed to claim him.

Sebastian took his slickened fingers out of the young Lord's mouth, raising Ciel's right knee onto his shoulder, and brought his hand between the boys round cheeks, one long, slender finger teasingly placed at the twitching, rosy hole.

He gently pushed a knuckle inside, intently watching his Master's face, the breathy moans and pleading was music to his ears. The demon slid his finger back out, pushing it in again until the second knuckle, repeating the process until the entire finger was buried inside. Sebastian gritted his teeth at the feeling of the tight heat around his finger. Ciel felt so good and it felt as if the boy's ass was trying to pull his finger deeper inside.

The earl of Phantomhive had tensed up at the intrusion and his hands fell away from his erection to clench at his sides. It didn't really hurt but it did feel uncomfortable to have something inside him like that. Ciel breathed deeply and tried to relax.

The butler crooked his finger and Ciel let out a half amazed and a half startled gasp, arching off the table as Sebastian had nudged a spot inside him that made everything turn blinding white with pleasure. The demon then withdrew his finger, holding still and simply observing the boy for long minutes. Just as his Master calmed down from the overwhelming sensation of having his prostate fondled, Sebastian quickly and without warning placed two fingers inside Ciel, scissoring and stretching the tight entrance.

Ciel mewled and spread his slender legs wider to make room for the older man and his glorious fingers to work his magic on him. He was shameless and wanton and he knew it but the earl couldn't bring himself to care, not as long as Sebastian continued to make him feel _sooo_ good.

Suddenly Sebastian removed his fingers making Ciel whine at the loss before the boy was grabbed around the waist and flipped over so that his face made contact with the soft linen tablecloth and his small round ass was raised in the air. The earl fisted his hands in the fabric of the tablecloth in anticipation of what would happen next. He expected to feel the blunt head of Sebastian's cock push inside him and he tensed up at the onslaught of pain that he was sure would follow.

Therefore the boy almost jumped off the table when Sebastian parted his cheeks and instead of a hard cock he felt a heated yet silky soft tongue laving him, licking tiny circles around the puckered opening, gently probing. Ciel's entire body shuddered as he registered the new, shocking, unexpected sensation. He'd never even imagined that such a thing could even be done. The earl's small cock hardened even more underneath him and he felt his balls tighten up.

"Aaahhhh…S-Sebastian…I'm going t-to come if you continue." Ciel gasped as he felt the slick appendage lick his inner walls.

Sebastian regretfully withdrew his tongue and licked his lips at his Master's sweet taste. As much as he wanted to see the boy climax he wanted to be inside his Lord when that happened.

Again the demon flipped the by now boneless boy over, he wanted to see Ciel's face as he took him. Sebastian wrapped the boy's legs around his waist and slowly inched his aching cock inside Ciel's scorching heat. His Master's insides wrapped around him like a warm wet glove and Sebastian had to force himself to take it slow and give Ciel time to adjust to the large, throbbing length lodged inside him.

Ciel felt as if he was going to be split in two by his demon's huge cock. He gritted his teeth and waited for the searing pain to go away. Just when he was about to beg Sebastian to take it out the butler shifted and his cockhead put pressure right on the boy's prostate. The words died on Ciel's lips and instead he moaned and let his head fall backwards onto the table. Bright flashes of pleasure passed behind his eyelids.

Sebastian sunk inside the boy fully and relished in the feel of Ciel's tight ass squeezing and massaging his member. He couldn't help but set a fast, thrusting rhythm, his hard cock plunging in and out of his Masters heat. The demon's heavy balls smacked loudly against the boy's taut ass. Sebastian more than enjoyed breathless whimpers and the mewling pleas that escaped Ciel's swollen and red lips as he was penetrated again and again and again by his butler.

Sebastian had ha firm grip on Ciel's hips and they would probably be slightly bruised from the butler's strong hold on them and the Lord would without a doubt be limping for some time after this intense encounter. That thought filled Sebastian with grim satisfaction…it would be proof that the boy belonged to him.

The demon could feel his orgasm approaching all the way from the tip of his toes. This boy was too tempting and too delicious for him to last long inside his velvety heat. He wanted his Master to come before him though so he slid his hand between their sweat slicked bodies, touching Ciel's quivering erection with featherlike caresses before moving further down behind the boy's smooth balls. Sebastian used his middle finger to find and rub that hidden spot between balls and anus. The butler enjoyed the throaty scream that left Ciel's lips and the sudden, agonizing convulsions around his shaft.

Ciel thought he was going to die as his prostate was pestered from both inside and outside of his body. He had never known pleasure like this before and he knew that the only one who would ever make him feel like this was his very own demon. The young earl's thighs shook and his back arched off the table as he orgasmed, pearly strings of come shooting out of his member and splashing against Sebastian's toned stomach.

The demon couldn't hold off his own release either and with a groan he coated his Master's insides with his hot semen marking his as his own before pulling his spent shaft out of the boy's used entrance. This little Lord belonged to him now and Sebastian would never give him up. Sebastian greedily watched his seed run down Ciel's thighs as the boy gingerly moved to try and find a more comfortable position. Every single one of his muscles ached and he was trying to get his heart-rate back to normal…Still Ciel didn't think that he'd ever felt as good before. He'd gotten his proof that his demon desired him as much as he wanted the demon and that made his entire world a little bit brighter.

"So My Lord, how did you like my game?" Sebastian asked as he grabbed a napkin and wiped his Master off gently.

"It was…acceptable." Ciel said snarkily as he watched his butler move with hooded eyes, the demon was gorgeous naked and Ciel hoped that he would see much more of this form from now on. "Give me a few moments and I'll be up for a rematch." The earl added with a pointed look towards his reawakening erection.

Sebastian followed his gaze and chuckled predatorily. "I see My Lord…You always change the rules don't you?"

Ciel gave pleased nod and was just about to reach out for his lover when they heard a strangled scream and a loud thump from outside the large French windows.

"What was that?" Ciel asked a bit startled.

Sebastian wrapped his own white shirt around Ciel's naked form, hiding it from view and hurriedly pulled on his black trousers as they went to investigate.

When the earl and his butler stepped outside they found a passed out Finny in a huge pool of nosebleed, his gardening shearers held tightly in one hand. Apparently he'd been about to trim the rosebushes when he had caught the show taking place inside the dining room.

"What are we going to do now?" Ciel asked as he prodded the unconscious body with the toes of his bare foot. He felt a bit embarrassed that the servant had seen him act so needy and submissive with his butler.

Sebastian looked from the young gardener to his mostly undressed master and a wicked smile lit up his features.

"Well My Lord…I suppose we could always invite him to play…"

**The End**

**AN** - _There you have it…Thank you so much for reading and please review!_


End file.
